chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose the Hedgehog, commonly going by Rose as a surname, is a female Mobian most notable for her extreme attraction towards Sonic the Hedgehog. Initially, she served as an operative with OMEGA, though very quickly turned away from military service after the Attack on Kayro. Disturbed by the realities of war, she wanted nothing to do further with the group. Released from any form of service, Rose became much more comfortable, never taking civilian life for granted ever again. After the disappearance of the [[UNSC Phoenix|UNSC Phoenix]] in mid 3235, Amy began a serious relationship with Sonic, keeping him comfortable following the apparent loss of Sally Acorn. Between then and the return of the surviving crew in 3238, they became a loving couple. By 3240, she became married to Sonic and one year later became the mother to twins: Sonia and Manic. Originally growing up as a rambunctious girl who sought love without stop, she became a woman who could understand when to take things easy. In a way, she complimented Sonic better than anybody ever could. Personality As a young woman, Amy Rose was characterized by her highly energetic nature. She wanted to see everything, do everything, try everything, and experience everything that life had to offer. One of her defining traits was her deep belief in love and affection for people. Amy believed in an ancient Echidnan concept of 'soultouching', which is analogous to the Human concept of 'soul mates', and she deeply believed that it was Sonic. She would do everything in her power to get close to him for the sheer chance of getting what she wanted, which was life-long love. However, a shift in her personality would occur when placed into a mixed species task force known as OMEGA. Amy was a soldier, something she wasn't fond of. She did not want to fight and was not prepared for what they would see. In Kayro, Amy saw the results of fighting. Her age meant that she knew very little of the horrors of the Great War of 3220, but in the streets of Kayro, she saw what it would have been like, and it horrified her. As a result, her desire was to love life as much as she chose to love Sonic. The brash young girl soon became aware that she needed to slow down and absorb life. In a way it was the best thing to happen to her. However, this did not mean that she was not prone to angry outbursts. Even before the events of Kayro, she had moments where her temper would flare. As a young girl, she carried a harmless hammer that she would hit friends with as a sign of gentle affection. However, when an angry outburst struck her, she would use it as a tool of malice that could cause serious harm if used correctly. On more than one occasion, the term 'psychotic' could be used to describe her, but those events seemed to use the term more in hyperbole than actual medical diagnoses. However, that did not stop people from using the term loosely. Amy could be considered a shy girl. Growing up, her romanticism made her the subject of ridicule to some of her friends and at some point she kept some of her most ambitious fantasies to herself, afraid of being made fun of. All of this is interesting from a psychological profile as after the return of the Phoenix, coupled with her outlook on life, she has made an effort to make herself a paragon of tempered nature. While several portions of her energetic personality makes regular appearances, she is quite level-headed and now matter of fact. The sharpness of such a turn has raised an eyebrow from her friends. It is possible that now as a mother, her priorities have changed and she may wish to reinvent herself for her children. Behind the Scenes Amy's inclusion into OMEGA was an attempt to absorb all of the characters into the mythos at once, but as I figured out, there was very little reason to include her. She wasn't a fighter, she was a teenage girl at the time, and her combat related skills revolved around hitting people with a hammer. She didn't have any skills that could be developed in the line of work that the rest of the cast could use. So I cut her out very quick, instead, making her a very important framing device for essentially changing Sonic's entire outlook on life following the disappearance of the Phoenix. She saved his life, as Sonic had his edgy phase at that point. From then on, the two became a pair, and I liked it that way ever since. Yes, so I am staunchly Sonamy if you want to label me with a pairing. It's just the way that this universe works. However, Amy's kids are Sonia and Manic, which seem to be a theme in the writing of all the series. So I reconcile that little difference between everyone. I'll have to include more short stories featuring Amy that sort of bridge that little gap and show some more character development. I regret to think that she is one of the more flat characters. List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) * Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) * Shadow in the Dark * Deception * Heart of Chaos (Mentioned Only) Category:Civilian Category:Mobius Category:Character